1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter, namely composite materials including organic and inorganic components and having a general formulation [MO(O2Cxe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CO2)], wherein M is a transition metal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Composite materials comprising organic and inorganic substances are known in the art. Similarly, organo-metallic composites having a well-defined framework are also known. For example, U.S. Patent 4,965,381 teaches an organo-metallic polymer useful as a metathesis catalyst formed by reacting a carboxylate salt such as dimolybdenum tetra acetate with either tetra methyl ethylene diamine or dimethyl phosphino ethane and crystallizing the polymer. U.S. Patent 5,648,508 teaches a method for preparation of metal-organic crystalline or microcrystalline microporous materials in which a metal or metalloid ion is reacted under mild reaction conditions in solution with a ligand containing multidentate functional groups in the presence of a templating agent. The resulting microporous materials are indicated to be useful in the purification of liquids and gases. U.S. Patent 5,659,034 teaches vanadium oxide crystalline compositions having the general formula (M1) a(M2)b(M3)c[VxOy]zH2O in which the layered mixed-valence vanadium oxide forms host layers between which are intercalated either cationic transition or post-transition metal coordination complexes, monomeric ammonium or diammonium cations, or a mixture of alkali metal cations and monomeric ammonium or diammonium cations and where M1 is a metal-coordination complex [LnA]+w, where L is a bidentate amine ligand, A is a transition or post-transition metal, n is equal to 1,2 or 3, and w is equal to 1,2,3, or 4. U.S. Patent 5,888,993 teaches vanadium compositions for use in the treatment of hypertension, obesity and diabetes, in particular, improved oral compositions comprising oxovanadium (IV) chelates of monoprotic, bidentate oxygen, oxygen and oxygen, nitrogen coordinating ligands, especially kojic acid, maltol and ethyl maltol.
U.S. Patent 5,914,417 teaches an organometallic compound of the general formula M(OH)x(A)y(B)z, where M means Ti(IV), Nb(V) and Ta(V) and x+y+z=5 for Nb and Ta and x+y+z=4 for Ti and A means an alkoxide ligand of diols and/or glycol monoethers and B means a carboxylate ligand of fatty acids of a carbon chain length of C6-C19.
There is thus a need or desire for new composite materials.
More particularly, there is a need or desire for composite materials including organic and inorganic components, also including a transition metal, and having a perfect framework structure, thereby resulting in improved properties compared to pure organic and inorganic substances.
The present invention is directed to the combination of organic compounds with inorganic substances to prepare novel materials having the general formulation [MO(O2Cxe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CO2)], wherein M is a transition metal, with improved properties compared to pure inorganic and organic substances. Such composites are needed in many critical technology areas including nonlinear optics, optical switches, use as efficient catalysts, and magnetic and chemical sensing devices.
In the design and creation of these materials, two highly desirable types of components are combined, one each from organic and inorganic compounds. The materials are created by combining metal oxide based solids with desirable organics in such a way as to form at least one column of an array of transition metal oxides, with the column including corner-sharing octahedra interlinked with spacer organic chelating ligands, thereby forming a perfect framework structure having large tunnels.
In view of the perfect framework structure and large tunnels present in these compositions, these compositions may exhibit shape selective catalysis, selective oxidation of hydrocarbons performed in the petrochemical industry, molecular sieve action for separating individual components from a mixture, and may be used for chemical sensing of toxic and hazardous gases and explosives.
In view of the magnetic columns separated by dimagnetic organics in these compositions, these compositions may find application in electronic, magnetic, and optical devices.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are intended to illustrate the present invention rather than limit the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims and equivalents of the appended claims.